


Всё немного не так, как показалось

by Eliza_chan



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, M/M, OT3, Worry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_chan/pseuds/Eliza_chan
Summary: Сьюзи и Роз видят Сабрину с каким-то парнем в лесу, когда она ещё не до конца порвала с Харви, и решают, что должны защитить друга, как бы сильно они не любили Брину.Что ж, иногда лучше не лезть в настолько личные дела друзей.





	Всё немного не так, как показалось

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-1 сезон, но пре-2 сезон, потому что могу.

— Итак, — Сьюзи посмотрела на Сабрину из-за куста. Та смеялась, светилась тёмной изнутри энергией и вешалась на какого-то колдуна. — Мне кажется, Харви этого не заслуживает.

Как же они до этого докатились?

Они переживали за друга. После перерыва в отношениях с Сабриной он стал более замкнутым и нелюдимым  — постоянно рисовал на уроках, не отвечал на вопросы, не слышал ничего, не видел, не чувствовал, — что откровенно пугало их. Он будто был не с ними, будто они не могли преодолеть тонкое стекло, которое разделяло их миры, хотя они были в одном.

(Они боялись, что он был с ними, только потому что был с Бриной.)

Они любили её — будь она человеком, ведьмой или меховым шариком на ножках, — честно любили и пытались принять, но такое? Харви тоже их друг. Он не заслужил.

— Мы должны сказать ему, — Роз рядом кивнула, и листы на небольшой ветке внезапно слишком сильно зашуршали. Подруги замерли, не дыша, но Сабрина? Она даже плечом не повела. Как и парень, который прижал её к себе за талию и тёрся носом о её макушку.

Они не засовывали языки друг другу в глотки, не раздевались прямо тут, но в воздухе буквально ощущалась такая страсть, что хотелось закрыть глаза и уши, чтобы не быть опороченным. Это были искры — похоть, магия? — которых никогда не было вокруг Харви с Бриной.

— Почему она вообще его мучает? Разве после всего, что он пережил, Харви не заслужил хотя бы... не знаю, спокойной жизни, если уж она его настолько не уважает?  — Сьюзи с огромной печалью на лице наблюдала, как её подруга клюнула не-своего-бойфренда в губы и чуть ли не поскакала в сторону школы.  Чёрт, это не то, чего свидетелем она хотела когда-либо быть, но вот она здесь.

Парень резко обернулся в их сторону, отлипая взглядом от пути Сабрины, и посмотрел прямо на их куст. Красивый, — Роз про себя сглотнула, — сексуальный. Тёмные волосы, тёмная кожа, самодовольная ухмылка и уверенная поза. Это определённо не типаж "хороший мальчик". Даже его стиль одежды кричал "смотрите, какая у меня спина и задница". Прошептал что-то с ещё более самодовольной ухмылкой, чем раньше — судя по тому, как его губы двигались, это был не английский, — и исчез прямо на глазах.

— Точно чернокнижник, — с какой-то затаенной злостью прошептала Роз, и Сьюзи была как минимум согласна.

Следующий раз, когда они увидели Харви в библиотеке, он вместе с Сабриной. И даже несмотря на её белоснежные волосы и чертовски готичную ауру, это выглядело практически так же, как раньше. Его рука на её плече, её ладонь будто на его груди; прижаты друг к другу боком, будто сдавленные вместе, сшитые, хотя в этом даже не было нужды.

В этом не было искр, но в этом было какое-то особое тепло, которое заставляло склонить голову чуть вбок и искренне улыбнуться в счастье за двоих. Как имбирное печенье с глинтвейном под Рождество, когда ноги укутываешь пледом, а руки греются о чашку.

Они не могли просто так взять и разрушить это сейчас. Но они были достаточно близко, чтобы слышать в этот раз.

— Хэй, наша паника просила спросить, помнишь ли ты про сегодня? — Сабрина прижалась ухом к плечу Харви, поудобнее устраиваясь  и чуть ли не закидывая ноги на его колени. Роз не знала, что чувствовала по этому поводу. Это было мило, это было интимно, но при этом сам тот факт, как она недавно общалась с другим парнем...

Харви устало вздохнул:

— Конечно, я помню про сегодняшний сеанс в семь вечера, Брина, не издевайся.

Она наклонилась к нему, прошептав что-то на ухо и улыбнувшись, отстранилась, пристально наблюдая.

— Я знаю, знаю. Просто... волнуюсь, — его голос действительно звучал взволнованно, но Сьюзи был готова поклясться, что в этом было и предвкушение. На её взгляд, это становилось странным.

— Даже я волнуюсь, наблюдая за этим, но пока всё идёт отлично, — она опять прошептала ему что-то на ухо, и его щёки мгновенно стали красными. Ах, подобные манипуляции бросали в дрожь Роз.

— Да только идиот будет это отрицать, — тихо, но достаточно твёрдо ответил Харви, чтобы подруги услышали.

— Мы отхватили большой куш. Просто... — она переплела свои пальцы с его, — будь аккуратен. И терпелив. Колдовство оставляет отпечаток на душе.

Харви кивнул, и они продолжили читать книгу.

Говорили ли они о том, что переживает сейчас сама Сабрина? Или о том, что Харви готов принять все её изменения, включая... распутность? Роз не знала. Если честно, она не была уверена, что хотела знать.

Они отошли чуть подальше и скрылись за книгами, чтобы никто не увидел их.

— Я всё ещё ощущаю обязанной сказать ему, даже если Сабрина делает его счастливой. Даже если таким образом, — Роз сморщилась, понимая, что ей чего-то не доставало. Какой-то детали, шестерёнки, чтобы картина собралась целиком и заимела смысл.

— Если он и так знает, то это будет исключительно их дело и больше мы вмешиваться не будем, — решительно сказала Сьюзи, посмотрев на подругу. — Но если он не знает... он имеет право. Пусть Сабрина наша подруга, пусть они вот так счастливы, но всё же...

Роз кивнула.

Они не решились скинуть смс Харви. Что бы они написали? « _Хэй, Брина изменяет тебе, это всё, что ты должен знать_ »? Или, о, ещё лучше: « _Нам надо поговорить. Это очень важно, давай встретимся_ », что откровенно нагнало бы больше страха, чем внятности, потому что это Гриндейл. Если бы здесь открылись врата ада, никто бы даже не удивился.

Так что они просто решили подкараулить Харви возле кинотеатра, благо, он был один на город, а Кинкл был слишком пунктуален, чтобы не придти за полчаса до начала сеанса, дабы выкупить лучшие билеты на фильм ужасов.

Парень был уже там — одетый в свою самую приличную куртку и лучшие джинсы, которые были у него в гардеробе, — стоял с билетами и с закусками, ожидая Сабрину, когда они подошли к нему.

— Харви, — Роз сдержанно поздоровалась, кивая. Сьюзи натянуто улыбнулась и похлопала друга по плечу. — Хорошо, что мы встретили тебя сейчас. Брина скоро придёт? — она нервно оглянулась, пытаясь заметить белые волосы посреди улицы.

Харви как-то странно вздрогнул, отвёл взгляд от внезапно пришедших друзей и неловко прочистил горло.

— Эм, я не её вообще-то жду.

Сьюзи рядом с Роз замерла от того самого ощущения, что ещё тогда что-то было не так. Вот оно. Сабрина, которая напоминает о кино не с ней. Харви, который постоянно рисует, отстранённый Харви, будто всё время с _вдохновением_ внутри.

— О, вот как, — Роз на секунду застопорилась, но тут же вернулась в прежнее русло: — мы хотели с тобой поговорить. Просто мы не совсем уверены... но как у тебя идут дела с Сабриной?

Харви нахмурился, не понимая, к чему ведёт разговор, и явно ощущая себя не в своей тарелке. Но потом вмиг его лицо прояснилось: морщинки на подбородке и лбе разгладились, глаза посветлели, а на губах заиграла улыбка, больше похожая на задорную ухмылку. Он посмотрел куда-то за плечо Роз.

— Ник, где ты вообще бродишь? — Харви выглядел возмущённым, но не очень-то расстроенным. — Уже десять минут от сеанса прошло.

— Там реклама, — он махнул рукой, поправляя воротник рубашки, будто это было неважно. Судя по лицу Харви, оно действительно таким не было. — К тому же я не так часто бываю в городе.

— Никаких отмазок от того, кто умеет телепортироваться, — Харви немного закатил глаза, но раздражённо улыбнулся.

— Да-да, Харри.

Роз повнимательнее всмотрелась в лицо Харви, и, о боги, это было оно — то самое лицо, когда он смотрел на Сабрину с бесконечной нежностью и восхищением. Здесь было немного раздражение, но и удовольствие от перепалки, а ещё глубже? Ещё большее поклонение.

Она резко прикоснулась к куртке Харви и _увидела_.

Увидела руку Сабрины на шее друга, увидела вторую руку на его голой талии, увидела их сплетённые ноги и слишком много конечностей в одной постели, и подтянутая задница этого Ника сверху, и пот, и...

— У неё припадок?

— Чёрт, так вы встречаетесь втроём! — Роз резко вскрикнула и отдёрнула руку, чувствуя, насколько сильно её щёки пылали огнём. — Мы переживали, из-за того, что видели Сабрину вот с ним... — её голос стих под ужасно самодовольную улыбку Ника.

Что же, они могли бы заявить, что он околдовал их друзей, но надо быть честными: с такой внешностью не нужна была никакая магия. И пока этот колдун тоже считал, что отхватил большой куш, она не сильно переживала по этому поводу.

— Если у вас будут проблемы с вашими друзьями, то не такие уж они вам друзья, — как-то соблазнительно, но при этом утешающе прошептал Ник на ухо Харви достаточно громко, чтобы совсем рядом стоящая Сьюзи услышала.

— У нас нет с этим проблем! — возмущённо воскликнула она. — Это нормально, переживать за друзей, когда ты не понимаешь, что с ними происходит, — она фыркнула, отворачиваясь от этого идиота и скрестив руки на груди.

— В любом случае, я не хочу опоздать на сеанс, — Харви устало вздохнул. — И мы потом поговорим, окей? Мы вместе с Бриной хотели сказать вам чуть позже.

— Приходите втроём, ладно? — напоследок кинула Роз, практически не подумав, но Харви расплылся в этой своей улыбке, став похожим на котёночка, и ладно, это того стоило.

 

— Если ты не хочешь на ужасы, не надо было выбирать их.

— Я привык, и это всегда веселит подобных вам.

— Да, но всё же...

 

— Чёрт, он обращается с ним как с хрустальным, — пробормотала Роз себе под нос, пытаясь не смотреть на смуглую ладонь на чужом бедре. И будь она проклята, если это в какой-то степени не нравилось Харви.

— Ну, после всего того, что он пережил... Кажется, он заслужил, да? Чтобы его немного оберегали, — согласилась Сьюзи рядом.

Что же, они надеялись, что в будущем узнают Ника гораздо лучше. 


End file.
